Oh, Darling
by Cammygrl
Summary: I decided to add another chapter. Cause I'm nice that way.  I stole this line from NewYorkDevil ;D the point is, Enjoy! R&R! XOXO Cammygrl
1. Oh, Darling

**"Oh Darling"**

**Plug In Stereo's 'Trevor' feat. Cady Groves**

Casey Acosta lie on his bed flipping through the songs on his Ipod, when he came across the song 'Oh, Darling' that Marissa had once programmed in. Out of boredum, he pressed play. On the other side of town, Sammy Keyes sat on the couch. No one was home, so she plugged in a CD Marissa had given her to listen to.

**[Trevor:]**

**You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks**

**And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook**

**So give it a chance according to your plans**

**I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand**

_She's turned me down every time I've tryed to kiss her...she lets me hold her hand but... what if she only likes me as a friend?_

**[Cady:]**

**You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute**

**And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to**

**So just take a chance, try to hold my hand**

**I swear I'd never let go**

**Just let me know if you'd be my man**

I can't stand it. I just need him to kiss me. He's tryed to kiss me before...why won't he do it now? Did I scare him away? Did he give up on me? I wish he'd kiss me.

**[Trevor:]**

**I really want to come out and tell you**

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_I need to tell her...that's the only way I'll be able to kiss her. God, I love her._

**[Cady:]**

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

If he'd just ask me, I'd say yes!

**[Trevor:]**

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

_I need to try again. But when the time is right..when she's ready...then we can take the chance. _

**[Cady:]**

**So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**

When he kisses me, when we start dating, we'll stay together forever. Not even our parents will split us apart.

**[Trevor:]**

**You seem quite right for a boy like me**

_We're perfect for each other. It's obvious._

**[Cady:]**

**And I wanna know would you treat me well**

**Would you treat me like a queen**

He wouldn't take advantage of me...right? Of course not. It's Casey.

**[Trevor:]**

**Cause I'd like to show you and make you see**

_Someday, I'll show her. She'll see, and we'll be together._

**[Both:]**

**That although we're different types**

**We were meant to be**

We're perfect for eachother.

**[Trevor:]**

**I really want to come out and tell you**

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_I need to do it. Right now._

**[Cady:]**

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

I wish he'd take the chance. Right now.

**[Cady:]**

**So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**

**So I gotta ask you,**

**I cant be afraid**

**I gotta take a chance at love**

**So what do you say**

When he kisses me, when we start dating, we'll stay together forever. Not even our parents will split us apart. I've gotta take the chance before I miss it.

**[Trevor:]**

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_God, I love her._

**[Cady:]**

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

**So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**

When he kisses me, when we start dating, we'll stay together forever. Not even our parents will split us apart. I've gotta take the chance before I miss it.

**[Trevor:]**

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_God, I love her._

**[Cady:]**

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

**So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze **

When he kisses me, when we start dating, we'll stay together forever. Not even our parents will split us apart. I've gotta take the chance before I miss it. I'm gonna do it.

Casey and Sammy both snatched their skateboards up and pushed harder then ever.

Only to run into each other. Casey helped her up, "Sorry." He apologized with a crooked grin, "I was just looking for you." She gave him a smile that caused his heart to do flips.

"Me, too!" he looked taken back, "actually...I wanted to talk to you about something." she clarified.

"yeah, me too..." together, they both began to talk at the same time, then laughed.

"you first." He allowed, she gave a shaky sigh,

"I...I like you. A lot. And...not...just as a friend." An unbearable silence enveloped them. A smile overtook his face, slowly. He leaned down and captured her lips passionatly.

"Yeah. Me too. I like you, too."

**So. I WOULD recommend you listen to this while reading it... My brother plays guitar for Trevor, which means he's always on tour. And I can barely see him. I hope you guys enjoy this, and XxSammyKeyesxX in answer to your question. Yes, I'm still 'banned.' See **_**technically **_**I'm never supposed to be on here. Ever again. So...I sort of **_**sneak **_**on. My sister is so sure I'm still on here, once and a while, when she gets **_**really **_**mad (and no one else is home) she uses it against me. Since when did 11 year olds get so **_**smart?**_** I really don't know. **

**I'm glad you liked **_**First Day **_**and I really hope you like this! **

**I own nobody. WVD does, and Trevor owns this song.**

**Also, since I forgot to do this on my last story:**

**I don't own Sammy or Casey.**

**I DO own Cammi, Mrs. Altman, Tessa Calibri, Erieann Calibri, Kelly, and all the other kids and mothers. I also own Sammy's dad (this one, anyway, I DON'T own WVDs dad..dude...so yeah.)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! ;D**

**XOXO  
>CG<strong>


	2. I Blame You

***sigh* I keep forgetting to do this! I'm so ashamed of myself:  
>I own nobody. I don't own Trevor, Plug in Stereo, or their songs, and I most def Sammy Keyes, or Casey Acosta. WVD does. I <strong>_**do **_**own Casey's (now) ex girl. Sorry, it's the only way the song would work! :D  
>I recommend you listen to the song while reading the story. SO, on with the story! <strong>

**Casey's POV:**

**I Blame You**

I pushed off on my skateboard, shoving my earbuds into my ears. I was heading towards Erieann, my girlfriend's, house. I sighed as the song 'I Blame You' by Plug In Stereo played. I needed to stop letting Marissa touch my Ipod.

_There was a time_

_not so long ago_

_Girls were nothing more than a little fun_

Sure, when I was with Taylor, the only thing girls were for, was to make out with. 

_'til you caught my eye_

_Now all I see is you_

_Never thought I'd be a fool in love_

I remember when you punched Heather, I remember the first time I met you, and I remember when you found out I was related to Heather. Yet you still liked me, and all I ever see is you. Even when I'm with Erieann.

_well, I spilled coffee on my favorite shirt_

_forgot to tie my shoes-I don't know why._

_I started thinking_

_since you came around_

_I've never been so helpless in my life_

I remember stopping at a coffee shop before school, I spilled coffee all over my favorite Green Day shirt, only for her to point out that I forgot to tie my shoes. I don't remember the last time I've felt so _helpless _when I'm around a girl.

_And I blame you, you, you,_

_You and that dress of yours_

_I blame you, you, you_

_you and that smile._

_I'll blame you, you, you_

_I can't find another reason_

_I just go to pieces over you._

When I saw you in that dress, at Officer Borsches wedding, I almost died. And every single time you smile, I wonder how you stand even talking to me.

I don't know _why _I spilled coffee all over my shirt, or _why _I didn't tie my shoes, the only thing I can think of is you. I'm blaming you, Sammy.

I arrived at Erieanns house, and waved at the figure sitting on the porch. "Hey Sammy!" Only to relize her name wasn't Sammy, it was Erieann. She gaped at me, before swinging her fist, and connecting it with my face. She pushed me back, and yelled,  
>"We are <em>so <em>done!" then stormed into her house. I held my hand to my eye, then hesitated before skating towards Sammy's house.

_I called my best girl by your name today_

_'cause you're the only one that's on my mind_

_Now she's my ex-girl_

_She took a swing at me_

_Now you know how I got this black eye_

When I arrived at Sammy's house, she freaked out.  
>"What <em>happened?<em> Why do you have a black eye?" So I told her. She shook her head and tsked classically, before leading me inside to get me an ice pack.

_And I blame you, you, you,_

_You and that dress of yours._

_I blame you, you, you_

_You and that smile._

_I'll blame you, you, you_

_I can't find another reason_

_I just go to pieces over you_

_yeaahhh_

When I saw you in that dress, at Officer Borsches wedding, I almost died. And every single time you smile, I wonder how you stand even talking to me.

I don't know _why _I spilled coffee all over my shirt, or _why _I didn't tie my shoes, the only thing I can think of is you. I'm blaming you, Sammy.

_I'll take the bruises baby_

_if I've got you to save me_

_I'm going head-over-heels_

I have Sammy, I'd take any hits anyone gives me, especially if it's meant for her.  
>I'll have her to save me; to catch me when I'm falling. My god, I'm head over heels.<span>

I watched her rush around the kitchen, finishing the mac-and-cheese she'd started. She pulled out the salsa, and two bowls. After she split them evenly, she sat next to me and handed me my bowl. I smiled and watched her look at me worridly. I assured her I was fine, and went back to eating. Man, I really was in love.

_and I blame you, you, you_

_you and that dress of yours_

_I blame you, you, you_

_you and that smile_

_I'll blame you, you, you_

_I can't find another reason_

_I just go to pieces over you_

When I saw you in that dress, at Officer Borsches wedding, I almost died. And every single time you smile, I wonder how you stand even talking to me.

I don't know _why _I spilled coffee all over my shirt, or _why _I didn't tie my shoes, the only thing I can think of is you. I'm blaming you, Sammy.

After we finished eating, she lead me to the door, and I finally got the nerve to ask her. "Sammy?" She looked over at me,  
>"Yes?" I hestiated before continuing,<br>"Would you go on a date with me on Saturday?" She gave me a breathtaking smile,  
>"Pick me up at 12:00?" I nodded, kissed her cheek and left.<p>

I scored big.

**Who can guess what I've been listening to repedidly? (Hint: Look above) LOL, yup, my fave song right now. If you guys have any ideas for me to write, I'd love to hear them! Please?  
>XOXO<br>Cammygrl**


	3. Anything but Ordinary

**Disclaimer: I just thought you should know...I don't own Sammy Keyes. Or Anything But Ordinary. WVD and Avril Lavigne do!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Anything But Ordinary **

**Avril Lavigne**

Marissa dragged me, Casey and Billy through the crowd of Avril Lavigne fans. Casey squeezed my hand a bit, and brushed his lips against my cheek. We were lucky we made it in time, Avril began to sing, her first choice was Anything But Ordinary.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

Okay, so _sometimes _I do weird things... like laughing myself to sleep. But it's an easy way to fall asleep!

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

That's the point of roller coasters...right? And I don't drive _that _fast...Marissa just gets pale easily. 

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

While I'm most definatly _not _ordinary, I'd surely hate to be.

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I_

_Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

I _do _sovle crimes. That's what makes my life exciting. Man, if I had to be _average,_ I wouldn't live through life. It's like when I was little, I wouldn't color _in _the lines, I'd color anywhere _but _in them.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

While I'm most definatly _not _ordinary, I'd surely hate to be.

_Let down your defences_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see_

_that this world is a beautiful_

_accident turbulent suculent_

_opulent permanent, no way_

_I wanna taste it_

_Don't wanna waste it away_

If people wouldn't just be so _uptight_, they could see that they would have more fun if they just forgot about common sense! Some people in this world just need to _do, _not _think._

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh my self to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

Okay, so _sometimes _I do weird things... like laughing myself to sleep. But it's an easy way to fall asleep!

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

While I'm most definatly _not _ordinary, I'd surely hate to be.

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. _

While I'm most definatly _not _ordinary, I'd surely hate to be.

When the song was over, all three of my friends turned to look at me. "What?" I asked, Casey laughed, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"Sammy...that song describes you perfectly." I huffed and rested my head back,

"That shows just what you guys think of me." They laughed, and Billy leaned forward and whispered,

"Don't worry, I think _they _have a bit of crazy in them, too." He winked at me, and I knew he was right.

There was no way I would be friends with someone who _wasn't _ordinary.

There just wasn't.

Because _all _of my friends (and myself included) are anything but ordinary.

**I love this song. Especially when she's like, 'let down your defences, use no common sense' and the rest of that. I just love it. Probably cause this song describes **_**me **_**a LOT. So yeah, two updates in one day...huh...I wonder how come the-one-who-will-not-be-named-but-updates-a-**_**lot **_**never gets to read other peoples updates...just a thought. ;D**

**R&R!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	4. Free Fallin'

**Free Fallin' (on a plane)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes, Marissa Mackenzie, Casey Acosta or Billy Pratt. I don't own Free Fallin' I **_**do **_**own all those annoyed people who glared at our fellow characters. Unfortunatly. ;D**

**This one's gonna be a **_**bit **_**different. Everyone remembers in the Night of Skulls, how they were talking about the song **_**Free Fallin' **_**right? Well, now, it's time for Billy and Casey to show it to Sammy and Marissa. I'm going to pretend that they're on a plane, on their way to Las Vegas, and Cammy still lives, (as always :D) and, so yeah. Enjoy! ;D **

_Free Fallin' lyrics_

_Songwriters: Lynne, Jeff; Petty, Tom;_

We boarded the plane, my hand interwined neatly in Casey's, Billy's arm tossed lazily around Marissa's shoulders. We all breathed a sigh of relief; we'd made it this far, Las Vegas was only a few hours away. I felt guilty, we'd all left our parents (for me, grandmother) without a word. We settled in our seats, I was clutching Casey's hand, he knew I was nervous. I practically anticipated the moment someone would come on the speaker and announce, 'Will Samantha Keyes, Casey Acosta, Marissa Mackenzie and Billy Pratt please come off the plane. Your parents need you.' When the speaker did come on, I jumped a bit in my seat, and Casey leaned over, wrapped his arms around my middle, and whispered, "Don't be so jumpy." he kissed my lips lightly, "We've made it this far, everything's gonna be fine." I lie my head back on his shoulder and as the plane began to take off, I clutched the seat in fright. Casey chuckled a bit, "Have you ever been on a plane before?" He asked, I shook my head wildly, and he pulled something out of his pocket. His Ipod. Billy squealed like a little girl and snatched it from his hands,  
>"We need to show them Case!" Well, Casey looked just as confused as the rest of us, Billy yanked out the earplugs and began to tap away at the screen.<br>"Billy...What are we showing them?" Casey asked caustiously, Billy turned the volume up a bit and placed on my food tray.  
>"Free Fallin' of course! They haven't heard it, remember?" Casey's face read a little, 'Ohhhh...' and the song played.<p>

_She's a good girl, loves her mama_

_Loves Jesus and America too_

_She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis_

_Loves horses and her boyfriend too, yeah yeah_

One could call me a good girl...I do like the Elvis Impersonater...he's funny, and of course, who wouldn't love a guy like Casey?

When the part about the boyfriend came, I squeezed Casey's hand and kissed his cheek, erupting a crooked smile from his lips.

_And it's a long day livin' in Reseda_

_There's a freeway runnin' through the yard_

_I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart_

I can't exactly relate to the guy part. But Casey would never break my heart anyway.

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin?_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin?_

You betcha I am.

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley_

_They move west down Ventura Boulevard_

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows_

_And the good girls are home with broken hearts_

I could tell Marissa thought the whole 'vampire' thing was scary, especially because of the whole Halloween incedent.

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin?_

_Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin?_

_Free fallin', now I'm free fallin?_

_Now I'm free fallin?, now I'm free fallin?_

_Now I'm free fallin?, now I'm free fallin?_

_Now I'm free fallin?, now I'm free fallin?_

You betcha I am.

_I wanna glide down over Mulholland_

_I wanna write her, her name in the sky_

_I'm wanna free fall out into nothin'_

_Oh, I?m gonna leave this, this world for a while_

That _would _be kind of cool...I think I kind of get why Holly's mom used to sing this to her.

_Now I?m free, free fallin', fallin?_

_Now I?m free, free fallin', fallin?_

_Now I?m free, free fallin', fallin?_

_Now I?m free, free fallin', fallin?_

_Free fallin?, fallin?_

_Free fallin?, fallin?_

_Free fallin?, fallin?_

You betcha I am.

Marissa still looked a bit freaked out about the whole vampire thing, I thought it was a cool song, and at the same time, it had taken my fear of flying away from me. The rest of our plane ride time was used to discuss the song.

And what jerks the people who glared at us the whole song were.

**I just downloaded this book onto my Kindle Fire so I can read it over and over and over, forever. When I saw the part about the whole Free Fallin' thing, I bookmarked it and was like, 'oh, im writing songifics, why not do this one?' So, that's how this was born. This one **_**was **_**a bit harder to do then normally, also, I decided to do it on the way to Las Vegas because then Marissa would be with them, and I **_**don't **_**know that Billy and Casey will go too, but I thought that it was safe to add them. I sorta **_**had **_**too, it made a bit more sense that way but...yeah.**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chappie, I thought it described Sammy **_**very **_**well, and XxSammyKeyesxX I meant me. Take note of this 'all, I'M WEIRD! Mmmkay? Also, I know it's hard for you to update, but I'm super happy when you do. You seriously have wonderful potential, and I **_**love **_**it! I'm a bit sad that I didn't get it right, but it's okay. Also, since you asked, in my family, everyone either has a laptop, or a computer. My dad's a programmer (2 laptops, 2 moniters) my mom need's it for work (2 moniters) and my sister has a laptop, so do my brother and I. We're set for life. ;D And kgorange, thank's for your imput on the name, it really helps. ;D It's gonna be SUPER hard for me to decide, but I still have to type up Month 4 first anyway, Sammy can't find out until Month 5 because the baby won't be grown enough to know. I know one thing, it'll be a girl or a boy. ;D lolz. And right now, I'm leaning towards daughter, not son, **_**but **_**if I ever use a son in future stories, his name will probably be Jack unless someone else has a better idea. The full name would probably be Jack Acosta Casey Keyes if I was in a fun mood, or just Jack Keyes Acosta if I wasn't. You know, cause Jack Acosta Casey Keyes spells Jack with the initials. Do you see it?**

**R&R Please! And give me your song suggestions!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY!**

**Caseys POV**

I slipped through the house unheard, unnoticed, quiet. In our bedroom, I heard a sound music to my ears, I took a peek inside to see a sight I never thought I'd see: Sammy singing to our daughter, Cammi. I watched as they lie side by side, and Sammy began to sing.

**Sammy's POV**

_I come home in the mornin' light_

_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right"_

_"Oh Mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls, they wanna have fun_

_Woah girls, just wanna have fun"_

I watched the small girl smile,

Well, since _Casey's _in New York, this works...besides, she needs to know how to have fun. She is a girl.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"_

_"Oh Daddy dear, you know your still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls, just wanna have"_

Cammi was lucky that she had Casey has her Daddy. After all, the only thing _mine _wanted was for me to get a job.

_Thats all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the workin' day is done_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna)_

_(Wanna have fun now)_

_(Wanna have)_

Which is why I go to _Marissa's _for fun. So Casey won't catch me making a fool of myself.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have_

That's right baby, you're gonna be a _star._

_Thats all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the workin' day is done_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna)_

_(Wanna have fun now)_

_(Wanna have)_

Which is why I go to _Marissa's _for fun. So Casey won't catch me making a fool of myself.

_They just wanna, they just wanna_

_(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)_

_They just wanna, they just wanna have fun_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

That's all we want. Just to have fun.

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)_

_They just wanna, they just wanna_

_They just wanna, they just wanna have fun_

_(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

That's all we want. Just to have fun.

_When the workin'_

_When the workin' day is done_

_Oh when the workin' day is done_

_Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun_

_They just wanna, they just wanna_

_They just wanna, they just wanna_

_Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun_

Which is why I go to _Marissa's _for fun. So Casey won't catch me making a fool of myself.

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)_

_When the workin'_

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)_

_When the workin' day is done_

_(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girl, girls just wanna have fun_

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)!_

That's all we want. Just to have fun.

**Casey's POV**

I slipped in just a bit closer, and wrapped my arms around Sammy. She tensed before relaxing, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, I'll let you have as much fun as you want."

And a comforting smile erupted on her face.

**So, thanks to XxSammyKeyesxX, here's your next chapter! If I have time, I might add another one, but we'll see what time lets me buy. ;D Also, XxSammyKeyesxX started it, but could you guys **_**please **_**give me some more song suggestions? I don't know your guys's song taste, and it helps if you guys give me a song. So...'kay? Also, review please! They make my day, every single time I see that I have one.**

**Thanks! **

**R&R!**

**XOXO  
>CG<strong>


	6. I Love You Like A Love Song

**Disclaimer: Nope, not me.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Casey's POV**

I slid through the bar unnoticed, my eyes trained to the stage. She was up there, and even if she was undercover, (and on our anniversary at that) it didn't mean that her singing wasn't going to be any less entertaining. I watched as she made sure everything was set up before she started to sing.

**Sammy's POV**

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

Man, she's right. There's been _lots _of love songs. But this one's special. _This one's for Casey._

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Dang it Casey, I love you, so much! Only problem is you won't propose!

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hyptonized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are...I want you to know baby**

You won't stay out of my mind! I can't stop thinking about you, and your eyes...dang it, your eyes do _so _much to me!

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Dang it Casey, I love you, so much! Only problem is you won't propose!

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

No one could compare to you. You say you don't deserve me, but you do. You really do.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

Dang it Casey, I love you, so much! Only problem is you won't propose!

**Casey's POV**

She climbed off the stage, and casually sat next to me. "Sorry about tonight, but I'm all yours now. I promise." She said as I twirled my finger around in my drink. I offered her a smile and kissed her forehead, assuring her it was okay. She began to run her fingers around my shirt, and the ring suddenly felt so heavy in my pocket. I tossed some money on the bar counter and lead her out, giving her my jacket to wear over her strapless shirt.

"You did great up there. You don't sing nearly enough, you're so great at it." I said once we were outside, sitting on a bench together. She blushed and rested her head against my chest. "Sammy..." I began, and she sat up, looking into my eyes, I continued. I needed to do this. "I love you." I chuckled, "Like a love song." She smiled, then suddenly gasped as I knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Will you marry me?" She nodded her head, up and down, up and down. Up and down, that meant yes. Yes! She was going to marry me! I stood back up, slipping the ring that I'd so carefully picked out to match her eyes, and kissing her lips.

She pushed for more, kissing me harder, and harder. Slipping her tongue in, and tugging on my sleeve. She pulled away gasping, "Casey? Let's go back home." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards my car.

**5 Hours Later**

"Casey?" She murrmured, she pressed her body a bit closer to me, "I love you like a love song, too. And I want to prove it. Again, and again, and again."

She wanted to, so I let her.

After all, I wasn't complaining.

**Well? Another of XxSammyKeyesxX's suggestions. **_**Please **_**review guys! It makes my day! I've had hundreds of readers, but barely any reviewers! It breaks my heart! D: So PLEASE! **

**Review?**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	7. Ours

**Oy! As much as I **_**love **_**reviews, they make me want to update even **_**more! **_**:D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no one...**

_**Ours By Taylor Swift**_

**Sammy's POV**

I walked in to my office lobby, missing Casey with every second. Who has to go to Chicago for a year anyway? It's not right. A month, sure. But a year? Did something _happen? _Was something _wrong? _I hated not knowing, but every time I called to talk to him, it went straight to caller ID. And when he _did _call me, it was only to talk for a short amount of time before he had to go. And I hated that.

I hate that he's so famous, why do actors have to be so famous anyway? Because they're in movies? It doesn't make sense to me. I plugged my Ipod in and let it play on shuffle.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

I stepped into the elevator that lead up to my office. Everything was so quiet...If Casey were here with me, he'd talk with me, kiss me and laugh with me.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Wether it's Heather, your mom, _my mom, _your dad...there's always someone. I can't stand it. Don't they see that I love you?

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

You'd say not to worry, you'd take me out and we'd do something together. And every 5 minutes, you'd tell me how much you love me. You'd explain to me that we need to forget about what everyone else thinks, and just be ourselves.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

So many people make fun of me, saying you won't come back. But I don't believe them. I know you will.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

You'd say not to worry, you'd take me out and we'd do something together. And every 5 minutes, you'd tell me how much you love me. You'd explain to me that we need to forget about what everyone else thinks, and just be ourselves.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

I belong with you; and no one else.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

I don't care _what _my dad thinks of you. I love you just the way you are.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

You'd say not to worry, you'd take me out and we'd do something together. And every 5 minutes, you'd tell me how much you love me. You'd explain to me that we need to forget about what everyone else thinks, and just be ourselves.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, a pair that I'd missed more than anything. I turned to see Casey's smiling face, and as we leaned in to kiss, everyone in the office stopped what they were doing.

Because Casey was back, when they didn't think he'd be.

This love is _ours._

**Wow. **_**Four **_**updates in one day? You guys are really sweet when it comes to reviews...and actually, XxSammyKeyesxX, I went to my friend's house yesterday. So I'm at home now. Typing up stories, and playing 'Words with Friends' with my friend (the same one I saw yesterday) on my Kindle Fire. Wow. I have no life. It's a bit sad. **

**Anyway, my parents **_**are **_**home right now (working...?) doing...something (I'm upstairs, they're downstairs) and my sister is, too. So I'm typing up stories because I have nothing **_**else **_**to do. And because I love to write. ;D**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, this song suggestion was brought to you by...kgorange! So thank you!**

**Also, I was wondering...does anyone know where NewYorkDevil went? Last I heard, she was living in a church with not much connection, but still. I'm worried. Has she left us? **_**Where is she? **_

**Review please!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	8. Mean

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. I don't own mean, and I don't own Sammy Keyes. Unfortunatly.**

**Mean by Taylor Swift**

**Sammy's POV**

I leaned against the walnut tree, waiting for Casey to come, he came running towards me, hair flying, backpack tossed lazily over his shoulder, and skateboard tucked under his arm. "Hey!" He exclaimed when he sat down next to me. He leaned over kissed my lips estatically. "Sorry I'm late, practice went over." I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head against is shoulder.

"It's okay. I know you're busy." He laughed and wrapped his arm around me,

"Never too busy for you." He assured me. Then pulled something out of his pocket, "I found something I wanted to show you." It was his Ipod touch, he began to tap through it until he found what he was looking for. "Actually, Billy found it when he was messing around with my Ipod." He said with a chuckle, "he told me to show it to you, 'cause he thinks it describes you and Heather." He opened up Youtube and pressed play.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

You think that getting me into bad situations will just _ruin _me, don't you?

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

You can stop my heartbeat by just saying something about Casey.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I'll be bigger than you. Me and Casey will still be together, we won't care about your mom, or you. But for now, I want to know. Why you gotta be so mean?

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

One minute you think Casey will on your side, when he's not. The next you're dragging Tenille and Monet after me. And the last minute, Tenille's ditching you. You tell everyone lies about me; things that aren't true. I have to straighten things out with Casey _consintly _because of you!

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

It was probably your mom. She's where you get your sense of style, and your ciggeretes after all.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I'll be bigger than you. Me and Casey will still be together, we won't care about your mom, or you. But for now, I want to know. Why you gotta be so mean?

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

While I'm living my great life, you can trade off on guys every night.

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

It's really a bit sad.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I'll be bigger than you. Me and Casey will still be together, we won't care about your mom, or you. But for now, I want to know. Why you gotta be so mean?

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I'll be bigger than you. Me and Casey will still be together, we won't care about your mom, or you. But for now, I want to know. Why you gotta be so mean?

Casey shut off his Ipod, and I kissed his cheek. "I think Billy's right." He laughed, and I launched into a story of what Heather did to me today.

**I know you guys probably prefer Cammy, but it was so obvious, I just **_**needed **_**to do this! My friend and I are making a movie together, and this was one of the songs we used. So I decided, well I can't do this between our Cammy couple, then I was like, 'Duh! Heather and Sammy!' So that's why I decided on this song. Any song suggestions are wanted, I'll probably update a few more chapters of this, and 'Possessive, are we?' today, and I **_**know **_**I need to update 'I'm too young!' but I like to make the chapters **_**really **_**long in that story, so they take longer. Also tomorrow I'm going to count the votes for the names. Only one vote per person please! It's only fair for everyone, okay? So please, only one vote per person...okay?**

**There's one more thing I want to talk about. Oscars. I would like to know, **_**why didn't the help win the Oscar? **_**My mom said it's cause they won a bunch of other awards, but they should've made an exeption. The Help was the best movie ever. If anyone hasn't seen it, there's gotta be a nearby Blockbuster. Stop reading stories, go rent the movie, watch it, **_**then **_**read stories. **

**:D But seriously, it's a great movie. You gotta see it, k? **

**And XxSammyKeyesxX, did NewYorkDevil say when she'd be able to come back?**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	9. Are you going to kiss me or not?

**Are you gonna Kiss me, or not? By Thompson Square**

**Casey's POV**

Twirling, round and round and round. We were at Marissa's wedding, and Sammy and I found it easyist to just twirl around together. The song switched from 'Rumor has it' to 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?'

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

We have talked about a lot of things...Should I kiss her, or not?

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I remember after Sergeant Borsch's wedding, right after we kissed, the first thing you said was, 'It's about time!' 

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Sammy looked into my eyes, desperation and longing filled her green-blue orbs. It's as if they were saying 'Are you gonna kiss me, or not?' So I leaned in, and hesitantly pressed our lips together. Our lips continued to move simulationsly, and when we carefully pulled away, I leaned right back in and kissed her again.

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

It was probably the best kiss I'd ever expirenced...I have the ring with me now...should I propose?

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I knelt down on one knee, I gotta take this chance, and proposed, "Will you marry me?" She sat in shock, before a smile erupted on her face, she leaned close and whispered,

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" So I did.

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried_

_When you walked down the aisle_

How long did it take to plan that wedding? A _long _time. And when you walked down the aisle, I was staring while in the background, your mom started to cry tears of joy.

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"_

_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil_

_And saw your pretty smile and I said_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

We both said I do, before the preacher allowed us to kiss,

"You may now kiss the bride." I lifted the veil, and when I saw her beautiful smile, I asked,

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She leaned over and kissed me estatically.

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we got_

_It ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I remember when we sat on the couch of our new house together, exhausted from moving everything in by ourseleves. I leaned over and whispered, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" to her. She climbed into my lap, leaned over, and our lips met in an open mouth kiss. I smiled into the kiss, and when we pulled away, I murmmered, "I love you a lot, baby." before swooping down for another kiss.

I leaned over and kissed her, I love her a lot.

**I hope this was pretty good...I've never actually heard this song until now. This actually **_**does **_**make me think Cammy. So, everyone, thank kgorange please! Also, I should like to know where everyone is... kgorange and XxSammyKeyesxX are here, sure. i luv cammy was here yesterday...Anonymous sent me a review...(whoever that is, he/she **_**is **_**Anonymous, though, so I really couldn't tell.) But where's everyone else? SammyCasey4Ever? Steph? Where **_**is **_**everyone? **

**Also, I have a solution for the whole name thing! Which I'm **_**really **_**happy about, because I don't want anyone to be dissappointed. Last night, I was thinking. (I couldn't sleep) and the whole name conflict came up. I realized that I have **_**2 **_**stories that'll need baby names, 'I'm too young!' **_**and **_**'Who knew?' SO! I can use one name for each story. Now I just need you guys to tell me which name should go to which story. You guys can do that...right?**

**Right. It's not that hard.**

**One more thing: I seem to have a lot of readers, but not many reviewers. I'm talking, **_**hundreds **_**of readers, and while some people will consistantly review, others won't. So please...Review?**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	10. Airplanes

**Disclaimer: I own Seth and Sarah, but that's it. Nothing else. :(**

**Airplanes -BOB (feat Haley Williams)**

**Casey's POV**

I pushed through the huge crowd, what was with these huge premiere parties, anyway? I hate them, I'd rather be back at home, with Sammy and the twins. But my agent said it's good for my reputation. Who cares? I'm not like Brad Pitt, who only cares about his reputation. I made my way to the bar, where I popped open a coke, sat on a bar stool, and waited for the night to be over.

A huge amount of women had came over asking to dance, or to go to the bedrooms, but he'd declined them all politely. I took a swig of his coke, and listened to the music.

_[Chorus: Hayley Williams]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Man, if I had a wish right now, I'd wish that I could do this job _without _all the paparazzi, that I could see my wife and kids every day, and drive the twins to school.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Man, if I had a wish right now, I'd wish that I could do this job _without _all the paparazzi, that I could see my wife and kids every day, and drive the twins to school.

_[Verse 1: B.o.B]_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

If I could go back to Sammy and the twins...live a _normal _life... I _hate _all of this, I just want be able to act _without _all of this. If I could take a plane back, I would.

_[Chorus: Hayley Williams (B.o.B)]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

Man, if I had a wish right now, I'd wish that I could do this job _without _all the paparazzi, that I could see my wife and kids every day, and drive the twins to school.

_[Verse 2: B.o.B]_

_Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days_

_Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid_

_Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Befo' the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_

_And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish_

_To end the politics_

_And get back to the music_

_That started this shit?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

I liked it when it _wasn't _about the money...when I could come home every night and see Sammy...I really want a wish...

_[Chorus: Hayley Williams (B.o.B)]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

Man, if I had a wish right now, I'd wish that I could do this job _without _all the paparazzi, that I could see my wife and kids every day, and drive the twins to school.

_[Outro: B.o.B {Hayley Williams}]_

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_

_(Like shootin' stars)_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_A wish, a wish right now_

_(A wish right now)_

Man, if I had a wish right now, I'd wish that I could do this job _without _all the paparazzi, that I could see my wife and kids every day, and drive the twins to school.

I pushed myself off the stool, threw away the coke bottle, and drove home. I fumbled with keys, and the minute I got the door open, I was faced with the point of a gun.

Sammy's gun.

I quickly pulled my hands up in the air, and she lowered her gun, "Casey? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the premiere party." I wrapped her up in a hug, and kissed her lips,

"What, no, 'Casey! I missed you so much!' just 'What are _you _doing here?'" She smiled, and leaned closer for another kiss.

"_Daddy!_" Came the voice of the twins, Seth and Sarah. They ran straight into my arms, and I lifted them up,

"Hey, kiddos. I missed you guys!" I kissed both their cheeks, and followed Sammy upstairs, "Why aren't you two in bed?" they guiltily looked away, causing me to laugh. As hard as it was, 10 minutes later they were falling asleep, and I was slipping out of their room to find Sammy. She was waiting in the hallway, she had 'the thinking' look on her face, and when I wrapped my arms around her, sliding my hand up her shirt, she asked why I'd come home so early.

I chuckled and responded, "B.O.B. and Haley Williams reminded me that you guys are more important then premiere parties." Although she still looked confused, she didn't object when I pulled her by the hand into the bedroom to make up for lost time.

**Here's another chappie for today! I think my writing block might be fading away...I hope so! So, kgorange gave me this suggestion a while ago, and since I needed a song for this story, I decided to do it this way. I thought it was pretty cute...but you guys tell me! Was it cute? **

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	11. Nothing on You

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**Nothing On You- B.O.B. (feat Bruno Mars)**

**Casey's POV**

I pulled Sammy a bit closer, my arm was around her shoulders, and it seemed like she was ready to bail any second now. I tossed a wave to a few of the girls I work with, and lead Sammy to the recording studio, where B.O.B. and Bruno Mars were just beginning to record. Bruno Mars held up a finger, and they both came out of the studio,

"Yo! Acosta! Is that your girlfriend that you talk non-stop about?" he whisked a bow and kissed Sammy's hand, earning a glare from me. B.O.B. stepped out of the studio as well, and tossed his arm around my shoulders lazily,

"Acosta, you gotta come 'round here more of'n. Bring her, too." He said, nodding to Sammy, and elating a giggle from her. I pulled my shoulders out from under him, and rolling my eyes, said,

"We _came _to see you record. So get a move on it." but a grin still spread across my face. They started to sing, Bruno going first.

**Bruno Mars:**

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

All the girls I work with, they're not anything _like _Sammy. She's incredible; Sammy, the girls have nothing on you, baby.

**BOB:**

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_i know you feel where i'm coming from_

_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_

_most of really was for the hell of the fun_

_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_

_with no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_this is how i lost more than i had ever won_

_and honestly i ended up with none_

Sammy stepped close in amazement, watching as they sang every word perfectly. They both smiled when they saw the amazed look on her face.

**Bruno Mars:**

_there's no much nonsense_

_it's on my conscience_

_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_

_and i don't wanna sound redundant_

_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(that you wanna know)_

_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_

_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

Just let the other girls go by themselves...They have nothing on you...

**Bruno Mars:**

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

When Bruno Mars sang the part about 'beautiful girls' they both pointed to Sammy, smiling and winking, earning yet _another _glare from me.

All the girls I work with, they're not anything _like _Sammy. She's incredible; Sammy, the girls have nothing on you, baby.

**BOB:**

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_hands down there will never be another one_

_i been around and i never seen another one_

_look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_and you out and you ain't got nothing on_

_baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_and you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic_

_stop.. now think about it_

There's never gonna be another girl like you. You're everything I need, you're real, unlike other girls who need makeup, and 'clothes' to make themselves be liked. Not by me. I slipped my hand into hers, and after giving her a faint smile, we continued to watch them.

**Both:**

_i've been to london, i've been to paris_

_even went out there to tokyo_

_back home down in georgia to new orleans_

_but you always still to show (still to show)_

_and just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)_

_like a nintendo 64 (64)_

_if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)_

I've been _so _many places, but none of them compare to you, Sammy.

**Bruno Mars:**

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

All the girls I work with, they're not anything _like _Sammy. She's incredible; Sammy, the girls have nothing on you, baby.

**BOB:**

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)_

_weather a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_no other girls in my brain and you the one to blame_

You're the only girl that has this kind of..._effect _on me...

**Bruno Mars:**

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

All the girls I work with, they're not anything _like _Sammy. She's incredible; Sammy, the girls have nothing on you, baby.

**BOB:**

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_yeah and that's just how we do it_

_and i'ma let this ride_

All the girls I work with, they're not anything _like _Sammy. She's incredible; Sammy, the girls have nothing on you, baby.

They looked at the recorder, who nodded, and they stepped out. We talked for a little while before I lead Sammy out of the recording station to where my set stage. I introduced her to the rest of the cast, the director, the writers...everyone seemed to like her.

A few hours later, we sat on the hood of my car sharing a soda and a Hershey's bar, when one of the singers came up and asked me on a date. In front of Sammy. I explained to her that Sammy was my girlfriend, and she sadly moped off. Since Sammy still looked a bit jealous, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear,

"They've got nothing on you, Sammy."

**SO! A bit of clarifying before the questions are asked: Casey's a teen actor, and he's showing Sammy around where he works. I, personally haven't been to one, so I just sorta clamped them together. :D As for the whole 'Possessive, are we?' I'll probably do a sequel, because 2 people have already told me that it would be great, so I'll probably do one. **

**For you guys. **

**BUT! Since I'll be starting a sequel, I **_**probably **_**won't be able to update **_**everything **_**once a day. I'll try my best to spread everything out...evenly, but this is gonna be...a bit hard. So I'll try my best, k? :D **

**So, review please! **

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	12. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: Fun Fact- I own Kylie, Erieann and Camereon. That's it. I don't own the song, or Sammy and Casey. Adele and WVD do.**

**Someone Like You, Adele**

**Erieann's POV**

I walked down the street, heartbroken. Today was the anniversary (15 years ago) of the day me and Casey met. Today was the anniversary of the day we broke up, 14 years ago. I remembered the 6th grade dance he'd taken me to, one of the songs that had played was 'Someone Like You,' by Adele. When the song finished, he promised he'd never leave me. A week later we broke up.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

**Was I really **_**that **_**bad of a girlfriend?**

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

I walked up the driveway of the perfect little house, and knocked on the front door. A woman answered the door, her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she had an immense smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" I opened my mouth, then closed it again when a little girl ran straight towards the woman.

"Mommy!" She screamed, "Daddy 'n Jack is in da closet!" she exclaimed. The woman invited me in, but I politely declined, and asked if she knew if a Casey Acosta lived anywhere near here. She hesitated, studying me for a second, before calling,

"Casey! The door's for you!" up the stairs. He cascaded down the stairs in a caution manner, but when he saw it was me, he smiled,

"Erieann! Hey! Come on in." he wrapped his fingers in the woman's, and lifted the girl into his arms. He introduced the woman to me as Sammy, his wife, the little girl as his daughter, Kylie, and when a small boy peeked his head out from next to the stairs, and asked if it was safe to come out, he was introduced as Camereon, his son.

Sammy made coffee for us, and a little girl carefully delivered a cup to me. When I thanked her, she beamed, and proudly said, "You're welcome!" then jumped back into Casey's lap.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

**He's happy, with his family. I need to move on, and find someone new. I just hope he won't forget me.**

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I watched him interact with his family while he talked to me. One hand rested lightly on his wife's back, the other held his daughter in his. His son rested boredly in his mother's lap, finally grabbing a book from the shelf, settling himself back in Sammy's lap, and beginning to read it at ease. I was offered dinner, but I kindly rejected, saying I needed to get back home. I thanked them for the coffee, and was lead to the door.

**I remember it, just like yesterday. It was the best year of my life.**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

**He's happy, with his family. I need to move on, and find someone new. I just hope he won't forget me.**

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

As I walked back down the walk, I turned back once to see him kissing his wife lightly on the lips, then grabbing her, pulling her inside, and closing the door.

**Those memories will stay with me forever.**

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

**He's happy, with his family. I need to move on, and find someone new. I just hope he won't forget me.**

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

**He's happy, with his family. I need to move on, and find someone new. I just hope he won't forget me.**

**How you guys like this one? Tell me please! And song suggestions, please! They make my job **_**much **_**easier, lol jk! :D**

**But seriously, review, or else Indiana Shawn will come and get you! :D He's got the whip, the hat, his oldest, blackest friend...everything!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	13. Frozen Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the music. :( Only Sammy's stupid ex-boyfriend.  
><strong>

**Frozen Heart, Plug In Stereo**

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, I know you spend your nights up by the phone,<em>

_Check yours texts every minute or so._

_How could you be alone with a smile like that_

_All through the cracks_

_Yeah, the truth is that he'll never get you like I do._

_It's a shame that you don't have a clue_

_After all of the things that you've been through._

_Yeah, I've been there, too_

I watch Sammy walk next to her boyfriend, Seth. He says something, and she stares at him, shocked, then she turns, and runs away. **She's so beautiful. He doesn't deserve her; he barely even knows her. Not like I do.**

_I want you next to me_

_Give me a chance to break you free, yeah_

_Let me take your frozen heart,_

_Melt away your scars._

_When waves are crashing overhead,_

_I'll find you where they start again,_

_and melt your frozen heart_

**The jerk broke up with you, and now you can't trust anyone else. Let me melt away that frozen heart, I want us to be able to date again, let's try again, Sammy.**

_Hey, I remember the time that you cried _

_on the corner of Second and Vine_

_When you called me and asked for a ride_

_I swear I knew right there that I'm, _

_I'm the one that you needed the most,_

_But somehow I feel like a ghost,_

_But I want you to know that through the hardest days, I'll keep you safe_

My phone rang Darrin Cole's 'Waitin' for the Rain to Fall,' and I immediately knew it was Sammy. I answered normally, with a hello. She was crying,

"C-Casey..He broke up with me! Can you _please _come get me?"

"I'll be there in a minute." and I was. I comforted her, consoled her.

**He doesn't deserve her.**

_I want you next to me_

_Give me a chance to break you free, yeah_

_Let me take your frozen heart_

_Melt away your scars_

_When waves are crashing overhead,_

_I'll find you where they start again_

_and melt your frozen heart_

**The jerk broke up with you, and now you can't trust anyone else. Let me melt away that frozen heart, I want us to be able to date again, let's try again, Sammy.**

_Say, say that you'll stay_

_Say, say that you'll stay with me_

_Say that you'll never leave_

"Sammy," I whispered, my shirt was still soaking up her wet, tears.

_Say, say that you'll stay_

_Say, say that you'll stay with me_

_Say that you'll never leave_

She looked up at me, I swear for a minute I saw a look in her eyes, a look of _hope, _and _love._

_Let me take your frozen heart_

_Melt away your scars._

_When waves are crashing overhead,_

_I'll find you where they start again_

_and melt your frozen heart._

**The jerk broke up with you, and now you can't trust anyone else. Let me melt away that frozen heart, I want us to be able to date again, let's try again, Sammy.**

I hesitated, "Can I take you out tomorrow? For dinner? Like...on a date?" the silence killed me.

"Okay. Pick me up at 7."

I was off to a pretty good start.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit short, and rushed. My ankle's killing me! I went running with my dad this morning, and I didn't break it, or sprain it, just twisted it. It hurts a <strong>_**lot. **_**Plus, I had to walk, like, 8 blocks back from the park where we were. It feels so... **_**vulnerable. **_**Like it could break any minute. It doesn't really hurt when I'm sitting, but when I walk, it feels like it's just gonna go SNAP! I'm not going running 'till Thursday (I have a schedule) so I guess it'll have some time to heal. But I **_**do **_**have ice skating on Wednesday, so...yeah. I guess it doesn't make a difference. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, but you guys tell me. What did you think? **

**Review, please!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	14. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the music, or characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson<strong>

**Sammy's POV**

* * *

><p>I was at our wedding, Casey and I were twirling around, together, when Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You' came on. It made me remember the last time we had a fight, a few months ago when I was mad at him about something to do with the wedding.<p>

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

I opened the door to find Casey standing there. He smiled, and so did I, allowing him in. **He always comes back.**

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**What would I do without you, Casey?**

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

**When he was gone, I realized that I couldn't live without him. **

Casey wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hesitantly, then more desperately. I pulled him closer, and it wasn't long before I was pulling him towards my bedroom.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**What would I do without you, Casey?**

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

A while later, we lie together, and I thought about what would happen if I didn't have him. **I love you, Casey.**

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**What would I do without you, Casey?**

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**What would I do without you, Casey?**

He looked over at me, "I love you," he whispered. I rolled on top of him,

"I love you, too." then proved it to him. Again, again, and again.

I rested my head against Casey's chest, "I love you, Case." he twirled me around, before saying,

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**xoxo**

**cammygrl**


	15. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: Really? You guys know what I own and don't own...**

* * *

><p><strong>When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne<strong>

_**6 Months Before...**_

* * *

><p>He looked good in his army suit, but at the moment, I wasn't thinking about how good he looked. I was thinking about the fact that he was going off to war, the fact that he might not ever come back.<p>

The tears poured down at a faster pace than before; he cupped my cheek with his hand. "I love you. I love you both." He said, referring to me, and our unborn child, "I _promise_ I'll come back. Always." then he leaned down and kissed my lips despite the fact that I was trembling. I didn't want him to go.

I clung to him, and whispered, "Don't go." he stroked my hair back, and pulled me to him.

"I'll be back." Was the last thing he said to me before walking down the walkway, and to the army bus.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><em>I always needed time on my own<em>

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

**Now that you're gone, I realize just how much I really need you. For everything. **

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I watched him walk down the walkway, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. I rested my hand on my stomach, sat on the porch, and cried my eyes out.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_**Please**_** come back, Casey! I miss you, so much. Talking on the phone occasionally isn't enough. Not nearly.**

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

**I can't even wash the dishes without breaking down, I want you back. Now.**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I watched him walk down the walkway, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. I rested my hand on my stomach, sat on the porch, and cried my eyes out.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_**Please**_** come back, Casey! I miss you, so much. Talking on the phone occasionally isn't enough. Not nearly.**

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

**It's obvious we were made for each other. I love you, and no one else.**

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

**I do **_**anything! **_**Just come back, Casey, please!**

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_**Please**_** come back, Casey! I miss you, so much. Talking on the phone occasionally isn't enough. Not nearly.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 Months Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I lie curled up on the couch, it was 5:00, and between making runs to the bathroom because of the baby, and filling out piles of paperwork, I was exhausted. Plus, I hadn't spoke to Casey in 2 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, and <em>about <em>17 and a half minutes. The last time I _did _talk to him, it was rushed, like he was too busy for me.

I hate the army.

The front door rattled, and I immediately reached for my gun, stood, and pointed it at the door. A few seconds later, it slipped open, and I dropped the weapon, and ran straight into Casey's arms. He wrapped his arms around me, and I pulled away a second to survey him. He was alive. Very much alive.

Tears ran down my face, and he carefully pushed them away, "I hope those are tears of joy." I nodded, slowly, then ecstatically, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and kissing him feverishly.

"I missed you."

**Wow...when's the last time I updated this? It seems like forever. You guys are lucky, actually, I almost killed Casey off, but I'd cried enough when I wrote this (deep down I'm a softie :D) so I decided not to.**

**If you haven't heard the song, listen to it, if you haven't seen the video, see it! But you might want to prepare the tears before hand. :D**

**Also, just a survey-type question thing, am I the only 8th grader here? Are you guys all high schoolers? 'Cause that would **_**seriously **_**make me feel...small. ;D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I don't want chocolate, or cake, (although it WOULD be appreciated...) I just want reviews, and updates. ;D**

**Thank you!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	16. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smile, or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Smile, Uncle Kracker<strong>

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I smiled as Sammy approached me. <strong>

"Oh. My. God. Casey!" She ran straight into my arms, and I held her tight in my arms. I hadn't seen her since my dad forced me to move to LA 4 years ago. She tugged me towards her car, "Come on!" as we drove, I flicked on the radio station.

Ew. Miley Cirus.

I quickly changed it. Switched through the channels. Kelly Clarkson. Nikki Manaj. Jason Mraz. Uncle Kracker. _Something _good, I thought to myself, and stopped abusing the button.

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip side_

_Of my pillow, that's right_

**When we dated, I was so amazed that you didn't leave me any second, you could've dropped me for someone **_**way **_**better.**

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where_

_You send me, lets me know that it's okay_

_Yeah, it's okay_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

**You make me happier than **_**anyone **_**ever has Sammy, it amazes me.**

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

**When I was in LA with dad, no girl there, no entertainer, no guy, could make me smile the way you do. I hope we can get back together now. Really, Sammy, you're dangerous for my health.**

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along just like_

_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

**You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sammy.**

I looked over at her, driving the car so smoothly. She shot me a smile, and I forced one back. She'd changed so much, and she was even more beautiful than before.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

**When I was in LA with dad, no girl there, no entertainer, no guy, could make me smile the way you do. I hope we can get back together now. Really, Sammy, you're dangerous for my health.**

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

**What would I do without you, Sammy? You're my life.**

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

**When I was in LA with dad, no girl there, no entertainer, no guy, could make me smile the way you do. I hope we can get back together now. Really, Sammy, you're dangerous for my health.**

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

**When I was in LA with dad, no girl there, no entertainer, no guy, could make me smile the way you do. I hope we can get back together now. Really, Sammy, you're dangerous for my health.**

She pulled up to her dad's house, where a party was held for me. Sure, the party was fun, but I really wanted to talk to Sammy. Alone.

So as the party began to wrap up, I pulled her outside. "Sammy...can we go back to dating again? Please?" She smiled the breathtaking smile that threw me off so often. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I've been waiting for you to ask," Then we kissed. When we pulled away, I tucked a stray lock of hair away, and said,

"You make me smile, Sammy." then leaned down and captured her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Thank you kgorange! I haven't heard this song in <strong>_**so **_**long, and it reminds me how much I love it!**

**i luv cammy: I used to read A-Z mysteries, **_**and **_**Cam Jansen (a **_**long **_**time ago! Six? 5?) then my sister used to read them. :D **

**Have you guys read 'The Running Dream'? by WVD? I'm reading it again, I love it so much! It's **_**so **_**inspiring, and wonderfully written! If you haven't read it yet, get a move on it. Forget about this story. Go read it. It's **_**so **_**inspiring, and just...great! Also, I'm **_**really **_**sorry guys, but I have to close up 'I'm Too Young.' i just have no where for it to go! It just...**_**sits **_**there, in my brain, doing nothing...plus, if I'm gonna continue 'Undercover Love Story,' I just...I don't know if I can handle so **_**much, **_**it's just a lot for me to take on. So, I'm sorry. :(**

**Review? Or are you too mad at me?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	17. Call Me, Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casey or Sammy. Or the song. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepsen<strong>

**Sammy's POV**

* * *

><p>I pulled into my driveway via car, and when I removed the key from ignition, I realized someone was moving in next door. I stepped out of the car, and looked for any sign of people, but it seemed alienated. I looked up at my house, then back to the house neighboring mine. From the new neighbor's garage, I could hear music playing, I faintly remembered it from when Marissa showed it to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way<em>

_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?_

Out from the backyard, a man appeared. He seemed about a year older than me, (I was 22) and he looked _good. _He didn't wear a shirt, so his muscles rippled whenever he moved, and sweat glistened. He wore torn up jeans, and a bright smile. "Hey, do you live here?" He asked, motioning towards my house. I opened my mouth, then closed it when nothing came out. I simply nodded instead.

**Wow.**

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, at you baaaabeh, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chaaase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

**Get a peice of paper, Sammy. Get a pencil, he needs your number. I need his. **_**Now. **_

_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?_

"That's cool," He said with a nodded when I managed a nod. "I just moved here from New York, so I might need a bit of help with my way around...you think you could help?" He asked with a wink, I nodded like a maniac, then I dug through my purse (I had just gone on a blind date that Marissa set up. Failure.) and pulled out a peice of paper and a pencil. I scribbled down my phone number and stepped forward. Handing it to him, I managed a smile,

"Call me, maybe?" he nodded with a laugh.

"I was starting to think you were mute.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, at you baaaabeh, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chaaase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

**Get a peice of paper, Sammy. Get a pencil, he needs your number. I need his. **_**Now. **_

_It's hard to look right, at you baaaabeh, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chaaase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

**Get a peice of paper, Sammy. Get a pencil, he needs your number. I need his. **_**Now. **_

He nodded at me. "So...I'll call you later, maybe?" I nodded with a big, goofy grin on my face.

"Yes! Any time, at all!" He laughed again,

"Okay. Any time." then he turned and went inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>I dug my face into my pillow; I didn't want to get up. But the stubborn year old girl who stood next to our bed looked at me with the same big, brown, chocolaty eyes that her father used on me. Casey wrapped his arms around me, "Get up, Sam." I dug my head deeper and shook my head. A sigh, silence, then I was lifted up and carried downstairs by my immensely strong husband.<p>

"Let's go." I was forced to eat, get dressed, then we drove Cammi to the daycare center, and Casey and I went our separate ways to work.

But not without a kiss first.

A long passionate kiss, that both of us very much enjoyed until oxygen began to scream at us. When we pulled away, he smiled and murmured, "Call me, maybe?" I giggled.

"I promise."

**Sorry, I'm sorta obsessed with this song right now. :D My friend even did a dance to it. It was pretty funny. Hope you guys enjoyed, I promise I'm gonna go work on 'Undercover Love Story' right after I post this, 'k?**

**Review? Suggestions?**

**xoxo **

**Cammygrl**


End file.
